A Changed Man
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: This is a little piece of what i think happened after last night's episode...please read


**AN: this little one-shot came to me after last night's BN episode...omg that was so sad and yes i did cry...**

**A Changed Man**

The moment that Nate closed his eyes Michael could feel himself chaning from the person he used to be into a whole different person. He tried to get Nate to open his eyes again just so he could tell him that he loves him and that's he was sorry for yelling at him and throwing him out but it did not come; he knew that Nathan Weston-the little brother that adore Michael-was dead, not coming back, not going to watch his daughter grow up and teach her things. He tried to hold back the tears that were now blurring his vision but yet he still screamed Nate's name for him to come back but it was all in vain. Now he has to go tell his mother the ugly news that her baby was gone and not coming back.

So here he is just standing in front of her door not wanting to go in just wishing it was all a dream, just wishing this wasn't true but it was and so he blew out a breath and braced himself as he stepped inside. She turned and smiled at him but it faded as she saw the pain flash in her firstborn's eyes then she heard him say those awful words. At first she didn't want to believe him then it set in and she got angry and she hit him n'slapped him hard across the face then he held onto her as she screamed out Nate's name. Tears were streaming out of his eyes no matter how hard he tried to keep them at bay, nothing worked and so he just held onto her tighter till Sam and his girlfriend came to get him to go pick up Fiona.

It was like he was in a daze-the shock of everything hadn't set in just yet but it was just a matter of time before he himself had a breakdown. The ride to the prision was unnaturally quiet and thick with emotions. Jesse and Sam were standing on either side of Michael as they stood there in silence waiting for that door to slide open and for Fi to come back to the team.

Yes Michael was thrilled to get Fi back but it also tugged at his heart strings with emotions of grief running wildly throughtout his body. The moment they saw each other-Michael immediatley started walking towards her and she to him then she picked up the pace the last few steps and at last she was in his loving arms but she could tell the way he held onto her that something was terribly wrong. She looked back at him and saw pain, grief, anger and love and regret.

"Fi I need you now more than ever." His voice was thick with grief as he struggled to get it under control but was having a very hard time as he pulled her in for another hug and this scared her, "What's wrong?" but he didn't answer-he just buried his head into her neck trying not to break down in front of Jesse and Sam. After a few more minutes he pulled himself together and took her hand not saying anything just tugging her to the Charger.

She was then pulled into a tight hug by Sam who held on just a little longer than expected which also concerned her because Sam's eyes spoke volumes-pain, grief mixed with anger and sorrow. Jesse's eyes were the same way when he pulled her into a tight hug before they got in the car and she knew something was not right when Michael climbed in the backseat letting Sam drive. They drove to their loft where Sam and Jesse then left for their homes leaving Michael and herself alone.

As soon as she closed to the door she heard Michael scream as he fell to the floor rocking back and forth on his knees holding himself like he was trying to keep himself together but it wasn't working. She ran over to him and pulled him into her arms rubbing his back in smoothing circles, "Honey, what happened?"

"Nate's gone and now his child is fatherless. Oh god! Why! Why couldn't it have been me instead of him! AHHHH!" His body was now wreaking with sobs and he was shaking-emotions coursing through him like a tidal wave. He felt like he couldn't breath but Fiona was there and now she was his only anchor, his only life-line to not go out and find the person who did this and kill them in cold blood.

When she heard him say that his little brother was gone she immediately felt grief and tears welled up in her eyes but she willed them back because right now Mike needed her to be his anchor to his life. She also knew that this changed him forever because she was changed when her little sister died so she knew what he was going through. She slowly manuvered him to the bed where he just curled into a ball his body still shaking from the sobs and screams that tore from deep within him. She took off her sandles and climbed up behind him where she took him into her arms and held him tightly. That's when turned over and buried his face into her neck and broke down again so she just held him as tight as she could and slowly rubbing smoothing motions on his back. They stayed like that for a while then she heard his breathing even out and she knew that he'd fallen asleep but she still heard small whimpers from time to time. She loved him and wished she could take away his pain-she vowed right then and there that they would find and kill this person who had done this to him and his family and with that firmly planted in her mind she drifted off wandering what the future held for them once this whole thing was done who knows maybe marriage and a little girl and boy.

**AN: Well I hope you like it...this is just a little one shot so no i'm not continuing it sorry...please review **


End file.
